The present invention relates to a fastener or clasp for connecting two flexible straps, more especially flexible straps made of leather. Such a fastener may be used, for example, in a bracelet or a belt.
In known fastening means for connecting flexible, leather straps, the straps include boles which are provided in order to accommodate a tongue when the straps are connected together. However, this conventional design has the disadvantage that the straps are liable to split, generally at the place where a hole is situated, because of the strain to which they are subjected.